Chapped Lips and Chapstick
by fire1water6
Summary: What happens when Shane has chapped lips? Who will help him?


Chapped lips and Chapstick

"Mitchie..." Shane complained, "My lips are chapped."

Mitchie looked at her friend of one year. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

Shane whined, "Fix it."

Mitchie sighed, "Let's go look for my chapstick then."

Shane nodded and headed to her room. Mitchie followed after him. When she got to her room she saw him looking diligently for her chapstick. She watched as he searched every part of her room, even her dirty clothes. Mitchie thought about where she had it last, "Hey Shane, I think Caitlyn has it. She didn't have any and absolutely needed some at that exact moment in time so I gave her mine."

Shane quickly looked away from her. The boys had come together and decided how to get together with the girls they liked. They all decided to use chapstick to do it. Mitchie quickly says, "Im just going to call Caitlyn to see if she has it."

Shane laughs, "Mitchie, you might not want it anymore. Why don't we just go to the store and buy you some new chapstick?"

Mitchie asks confused, "Why wouldn't I want my chapstick back?"

Shane grins, "I'll tell you later. Let's go!"

Mitchie agrees and they head out to Shanes car. They go to the closest store, which just so happened to be Wal-Mart, and head to the make-up section. Mitchie looks at all the chapstick kinds, "Im guessing you don't want a girly fruity kind on your lips."

Shane nervously says, "Oh remember Mitchie this one is for you. Choose what kind you like the most."

Mitchie contemplates it, "Well it just so happens that I don't like really girly kinds."

Mitchie grabs Strawberry flavored chapstick. Shane grins, he loves strawberry! They quickly go buy it and head back to Mitchies house. Mitchie waits until they are inside to take the plastic off the chapstick. She hands it to Shane, "There you go; now you can fix those chapped lips of yours."

Shane nervously looks around and seeing that there is no one around says, "Thanks but im not going to put chapstick on my lips."

Mitchie looks over at him confused, "How are you going to fix your chapped lips then? Why don't you want to put it on your lips?"

"Mitchie, that's such a girly thing to do, and as I said before you got to fix it."

Mitchie thinks about it, "Do you want me to put it on your lips?"

Shane shakes his head no, "Mitchie no."

Mitchie looks at him like he's crazy, "Well how am I going to fix it then?"

Shane sighs and takes the chapstick, "I'll show you."

He breathes deeply and opens the chapstick. He puts it on her lips semi-thickly. Mitchie looks at him confused, "What are you doing?"

"Im fixing my chapped lips. Hold still," Shane says still nervous.

Once done he quickly kisses her on the lips. When he pulls back Mitchie smiles at him, "I hope you don't use that on all the girls to get them to kiss you."

Shane smiles back, "Nope, only you although I must say Nate and Jason have used something similar on girls recently. That's why I figured you didn't want that chapstick back; it has Nate germs on it."

Mitchie laughs, "Yeah luckily enough for me I had you telling me not to get it back."

They both smile at each other. Shane kisses her again this time longer and more passionate. Mitchie looks at him serious after they pulled away, "You know what? I liked that first kiss better. You might have been nervous but it was nice."

Shane looks at her aghast, "Are you kidding me? That first kiss was terrible. I was shaking like crazy and almost missed your lips."

Mitchie laughs at him then kisses him again. Shane rubs his lips together. "Yup, my lips are fixed now. Thanks for the chapstick my dear," Shane says while walking away.

Mitchie laughs and pulls him back, "I don't think so dear sir, I do believe you took my chapstick."

Shane grins evilly, "That was the point. Did you need more?"

Mitchie noticed his grin, "No thanks, if I needed more then I would put more on myself."

"Well then my work is done. See you later sweetie."

Mitchie looks at him as he walks away. As soon as he turned the corner, "Wait a minute…are we together and did you steal my new chapstick?"

Mitchie runs after a laughing Shane.

* * *

A/N- Please comment!! To all my fans so far....THANKS i appreciate you reading these.


End file.
